1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-mount electrical contact component, such as a coaxial connector, and an electrical circuit device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the electrical circuit devices, such as communication devices of cellular phones, conventionally include a signal-switchable surface-mount coaxial connector having a switch. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-176612 (Patent Document 1) discloses one type of coaxial connector.
FIG. 4 shows the general appearance of the surface-mount coaxial connector, and FIG. 5 shows a cross section thereof. The coaxial connector 10 includes an external terminal 2, an input terminal 3, and a fitting portion 4. The external terminal 2 has a first principal surface 11 opposing a wiring board 31, a second principal surface 12 substantially parallel to the first principal surface 11, and a pair of sides 13. The boundary between the second principal surface 12 and the sides 13 is defined by an edge line 14. The external terminal 2 has a base configuration. The fitting portion 4 has a cylindrical shape and is provided on the second principal surface 12 of the external terminal 2 and integrated with the external terminal 2.
The surfaces of the external terminal 2, input terminal 3 and fitting portion 4 are covered with metal films by, for example, plating, and the external terminal 2 and the fitting portion 4 are electrically connected to each other. The metal films each include an underlayer made of a Ni metal film 42 and a surface layer made of a Au metal film 43.
The coaxial connector 10 is surface-mounted on the wiring board 31 with solder. More specifically, the external terminal 2 and the input terminal 3 are electrically connected to predetermined portions of the wiring board 31, thereby achieving the function of the coaxial connector. FIG. 5 is a sectional view of the mounted coaxial connector taken along a plane perpendicular to the sides 13, omitting the internal structure including the input terminal 3.
During use of the coaxial connector 10, the solder 32 applied for surface mounting to connect the external terminal 2 spreads on and rises from the second principal surface 12, and further extends to the fitting portion 4 as shown in FIG. 5. Consequently, fitting failure may occur in the socket of the coaxial cable corresponding to the fitting portion 4. Although it is sufficient for the solder 32 to reach the sides 13 of the external terminal 2, the solder 32 that has risen to the second principal surface 12 easily extends to the fitting portion 4.
The surface mounting of the coaxial connector 10 is generally performed by passing it through a reflow furnace, and this is often repeated several times. Consequently, solder deposited at appropriate locations may be remelted by repeatedly passing through the reflow furnace, and thus, disadvantageously rise and reach the fitting portion 4.
In order to prevent the solder from rising, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-213070 (Patent Document 2) discloses a method for forming an oxide coating film over a predetermined region.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-247535 (Patent Document 3), for the formation of the Au plating surface layer on the Ni plating underlayer, a region in which the Au plating layer is not formed is prepared and the Ni plating layer exposed at this region is oxidized by an alkaline aqueous solution such that the oxidized Ni film prevents the solder from rising.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-203627 (Patent Document 4), a metal film having low solder wettability is provided as the underlayer and another metal film having high solder wettability is provided as the surface layer over the underlayer. Then, only a specific region of the metal surface layer is removed by etching, such that the exposed metal film having a low solder-wettability prevents the solder from rising.
Unfortunately, the method disclosed in Patent Document 2 requires the additional step of forming the oxide coating film after the steps of forming the metal films. This disadvantageously increases the complexity of the manufacture process.
In the method disclosed in Patent Document 3, the step of forming a resist layer or a mask layer so as not to form the Au plating film in a specific region is complicated, and the step of oxidation treatment with an alkaline treating agent is also complicated.
In the method disclosed in Patent Document 4, the step of etching by laser exposure is complicated and expensive.